The present invention relates to an espresso coffee machine designed for a low-voltage vehicle, such as a car, a boat, a caravan or other fixed or mobile cabin.
The prior art already includes espresso coffee machines that can be used in cars. U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,127 relates to an espresso coffee machine that can be used in a car. The problem with this type of device is that the coffee is obtained in the receptacle by virtue of the fact that the water begins to boil and the coffee is brewed by the steam. This has at least two consequences: in the first place it produces overheated coffee because the temperature of the brewing water is between 100 and 120° C., and secondly, in order to add water to the tank the whole machine must be opened and then closed, necessitating very inconvenient handling on the part of the consumer. Thus, there is a need for improvements in these type devices, and one is provided by the present invention.